pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crossfirexiv/Zelda Shrine
The second you put candles up and incense imma smack you, kk? Just to keep you sane. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:05, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Same goes for writing fan fiction. --71.229.204.25 19:07, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Uh... I'll let fanfics slide so long as Crossfire doesn't put himself in it. And as long as there's no romance/sex/etc of any kind. Then you get double smacks. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:10, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :If he does that, I suggest chemical castration. --71.229 19:23, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::You mean like nitric acid? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:24, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::Nitric acid is reserved for abusing Iranian wives, unfortunately. But I hear elemental sodium does the trick pretty handily. --71.229 19:26, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I heard Francium is pretty fucking cool, too. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:28, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I think I have a new favorite element. --71.229 19:32, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Column 1, radioactive, and I was taught it was liquid at room temp, but I remember seeing other places that disagree. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:34, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::According to wiki, it's 80F that it melts at, so depending on the room I suppose it is. 75-80 is generally room temp IMO. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:35, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Also, it apparently reacts explosively when submerged, which makes it A++++ doubleplus good. --71.229 19:37, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Duh, silly. It's column 1. They all do that. Column 2 does it, too. Stuff like sodium and potassium. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:39, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Really explosively. Sodium just burns. --71.229 19:43, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Anyway... it works the same if you put something containing water into it. Like, say... skin? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:52, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Syringe + testicles = one hell of a Youtube video. --71.229 19:53, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Not cleaning it up. Do it somewhere no one will notice the mess. Like your talk page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:55, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: :::::::::::::But seriously, I would be willing to clean the mess up with my bare hands just to see some guy's balls explode like the Death Star. --71.229 19:59, 16 March 2008 (EDT) NOOO THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE!!! DONT COMMENT YETTTT21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 21:10, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Candles Get the truck, Panic, it's time for a road trip. --71.229 21:20, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :lawl xD.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:22, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::hehe. Its not done yetttt21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 21:47, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::"The second you put candles up and incense imma smack you, kk? Just to keep you sane"21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 21:49, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::image:Panic_beating.jpg - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:00, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Panic, you just made my day. And 'cause it's five in the morning, that means you just made my day twice. --71.229.204.25 07:21, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wait until you see my version of your "awesome" smilie I plan on uploading tonight. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:54, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::: --71.229 18:12, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:14, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: --71.229 18:14, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:16, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: :::::::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:20, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: --71.229 18:22, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:23, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::: --71.229 18:24, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:25, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::: --71.229 18:26, 17 March 2008 (EDT) om nom nom :::::::::::::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:27, 17 March 2008 (EDT) RAWRAWRAWRAWR! ::::::::::::::::::: --71.229 18:29, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:30, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::: --71.229 18:34, 17 March 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:38, 17 March 2008 (EDT) I can't top that with my puny knowledge of CSS. You win. ): --71.229 18:43, 17 March 2008 (EDT) : - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:45, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :: --71.229 18:50, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 18:52, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Panic is psychic ::::image:Panic_beating.jpg I had to get off of guildwars last night because MY MOM MADE WE WATCH PASSION OF CHRIST. AND YOU POSTED THIS!!!!!! SERIOUSLY HES PSYCHIC21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 09:33, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah. You should totally ditch that Jesus guy and worship me. Do it! Do it now! I'll know if you don't. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:53, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::If i worship you ill have to build a panic shrine. Not much to say about it tho.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 09:55, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I demand a shrine. And a golden calf. And sexy demon chicks. And bring me Display's head on a silver platter. And a bucket of corndogs. And a Coke. Cherry. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:02, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crossfirexiv/Panic%27s_Shrine You use a wiimote instead of a gamecube controller? Epic fail :/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:13, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :wii remotes awesomesauce.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 09:30, 17 March 2008 (EDT) zelda SHE IS THE DEFINITION OF AWESOME SAUCE BECAUSE SHE BEATS HER ALTER EGO SHIEK TO TINY LITTLE MINISCULE PIECES.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'Now Crossfire's Pissed']] 09:34, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Shiek is a hell of a lot faster in both moves and movement speed. Zelda is slower than continental drift and is only slightly stronger. Still, Shiek's faster attacks = overall stronger. You don't know a lot of win until you use Shiek's C-Stick moves. --20pxGuildof 18:52, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :: Zelda "Oh your trying to recover?" BOOM BOOM BOOM Death. Iz true DE told meh so.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:35, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Obaby -- 17:57, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :OBABY! —[Col.]TalkN.F 18:14, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Copyvios FUKKEN SAVED -- Armond Warblade 18:24, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :Teh evils.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 19:19, 28 September 2008 (EDT)